


【飞雷神组】后来他们做了一夜实验

by goldenglitter



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenglitter/pseuds/goldenglitter
Summary: 千手扉间认为自己需要一次性生活。





	【飞雷神组】后来他们做了一夜实验

三十岁那年，千手扉间意识到自己是同性恋，而非一直以来坚信不疑的无性恋。性/欲从此开始占据他的注意力，并越来越损害他宝贵的理智，令他无法继续全身心地投入科研工作中。

千手扉间决定自己需要一次性生活。

身为生物学家，千手扉间对待性/欲十分坦然，这是人类的基本生理需求，一如摄取食物和睡眠，尽管令他不胜其烦。对他而言，性/欲和食欲没什么区别，都是干扰。和他三餐不继昼夜颠倒的剧作家哥哥相比，科学家千手扉间自学生时代起就恪守严酷如苦行僧的生活作息表，以便维持他精密大脑的高效运作，使其不因血糖过低或睡眠不足而昏聩——当然也不该因荷尔蒙而失控。

现在他正在网上订餐。  
他眼神空洞地瞪着电子投屏上的头像、数据、简历。  
袒胸露乳，无动于衷；搔首弄姿，百无聊赖。

直到被一个名字吸引。  
——它真的太引人注目了。  
火之意志继承者·金色闪光·华丽忍者·波风水门。

千手扉间当然知道这种网站上的性工作者不会使用真名，而在各色具有性暗示意味的牛郎艺名中，它是如此清新脱俗，宛如一个误入淫窟的阿宅。  
（不由令千手扉间生出一丝亲切感。

亲切感其实源于这些定语，它们出自一部老剧：《坚强毅力忍传》，鲜为人知——介于它因收视率暴跌而三集被砍——长久以来千手扉间认为自己是它仅存于世的唯一粉丝。  
没想到在这里遇到了同担。

他调出火之意志继承者·金色闪光·华丽忍者·波风水门的资料，相较别家牛郎磨皮精修的公式照，火金华波的照片简直自暴自弃，

那是一张模糊的抓拍，他正从露天泳池里爬起身，听到呼唤似地抬头灿笑。金发碧眼，身材劲瘦，扉间猜他是大学里的那种风云人物，可能是个什么愚蠢的体育明星。扉间对他们毫无好感，那些深夜还吵嚷的派对，那些空无一物的大脑和愚蠢轻浮的发言。

扉间恼怒地盯着他仅着泳裤的精瘦上半身，腹肌因为半躬身而更明显，明明灭灭的水光荡漾。扉间的喉头吞咽了一下。再隔着照片望进他的眼睛，那是一双温润而明亮的湛蓝眼睛，蕴含着真切的笑意和温度。

等反应过来时，他已摁下确认键。这也许是他有生以来第一次不假思索。他像挨了一鞭子似地猛地瑟缩，立即想取消订单——他痛恨任何丧失理智的莽撞之举。但页面已经自动跳转，显示对方已接单，并将在一小时内送达。

千手扉间眉头紧锁，呆滞了一会，依旧不知所措。他主要感到恼怒和烦躁，还有一丝紧张和恐惧——事情可能会脱轨。和他乐观大条的哥哥相比，悲观理性的千手扉间擅长防微杜渐，在任何隐患刚冒出苗头时就及时掐灭。  
他命令自己镇定下来，只是叫牛郎而已，何必如临大敌，又不是约会——以防万一，郑重声明，爱情从不在他的人生规划中。

为了找回掌控感，他调阅出最新的实验报告，立马沉浸其中，果然学术才是他忠实的情人。

等到门铃响起，他几乎已经快忘了这茬，只剩下被打扰的不悦，而当他冷着脸开门时，并没有做好足够心理准备，于是当场愣住。如果让他重新描述这次初见，他大概仍会归罪给苯基乙胺、多巴胺、内啡肽，或是智人择偶行为的性选择机制。

总之，一切都有科学依据。包括他熠熠含笑的眼睛是如何令自己茫然无着，他握着自己的手——彼此贴合的温暖皮肤，是如何窜过令人头皮发麻心脏发紧的电火花。

“不让我进去么？千手扉间先生。”

“什么！”千手扉间厉声反问。他不知不觉间用了最严厉的态度。那是他呵斥自己那些脑容量不及乌干达猩猩的实验员们的惯常语气，向来收效良好。

波风水门并没有被恐吓住，只是略显困惑地笑起来，“你是千手扉间先生对么？”

千手扉间僵硬地点点头，让开门。

 

对方接着就作出了直白到令人不可思议的宣言，“那我们这就开启浪漫之夜吧～”他兴高采烈地说。

“什么！！！”千手扉间失声喊道。

“对不起，其实我也不清楚一般流程的说。是不是要先洗个澡什么的？”他挠着头抱歉微笑。

“你的业务太生疏了！没有上岗培训么？”千手扉间不悦地挑剔，以掩盖自己在人类性行为领域同样的茫然无知。

“今天是我的初夜。”波风水门诚恳地交代。

千手扉间不知道该如何置评。继续铁青着脸似乎是保险选择。他高深莫测道：“洗澡。”——这当然是无意义的重复，但显得他在认真斟酌，而非呆若木鸡。

“一起吧！”波风水门大大咧咧地建议。

千手扉间用自己的死亡视线瞪着他，男人在室内已经脱掉风衣，仅着衬衫，袖口捞起，露出小臂，显得随性自在。他的身上有一些气质和自己的兄长类似。想到这里，他更不适了。

“我还有数据没有处理好，你必须等着。”

波风水门挑起眉，“当然，请自便。” 他风度翩翩地答道。

 

千手扉间心绪不宁。他表面上盯着屏幕，其实在不动声色地观察着波风水门。

后者呆坐了一会就有些无聊，站起身，像只修长的豹舒展身体。和那些优雅的捕猎者一样，他走动时没有声响，安静又从容。

他走到书架前，等等！等等！他发现了。

千手扉间屏息。

他发现自己的绝版《坚强毅力忍传》光碟了！

他果然露出又惊又喜的笑容，抬起头就要说什么，但似乎怕打扰到千手扉间，顿了顿后并没有开口，只是小心翼翼地将光碟抽出来，充满敬畏地瞻仰了一会外包装。

千手扉间的内心顿时满足到爆炸。那是他的珍藏，长期以来他把它放在客厅最显眼的地方，但客人们（零星且固定的那几个）永远视若无睹。现在有人能和自己一样，欣赏和痴迷它，令他不由产生冲动，想要一跃而起，大喊着“我们通宵把它重温一遍吧！”——这倒不失为解决今夜困境的良策。

就在他认真考虑这一方案的可行性时，波风水门已走到他写着推演公式的白板前，他似乎真的被吸引了，一手叉腰，一手飞快转着油性笔。  
“这里错了。”波风水门低声喃喃，他的声音实在很轻，但千手扉间全部的注意力都在他身上，所以听得一清二楚。然后他当即炸毛了，平生最恨外行人不懂敬畏，大放厥词。

“哪里错了？”他恶声恶气地高声道。

波风水门转过头，吓了一跳似地眨眼，随即轻快道， “这里，一级速率过程这里。对药物的降解速度估算错了。”他无所顾忌地擦去公式，不假思索地写下一行新的，“应该这样推算。”

千手扉间迟钝地瞪着白板，又慢慢地转过头，神情恍惚地盯着波风水门，后者无辜地与他对视。

“……”

沉默降临在二人之间。

 

“你……”千手扉间的声音难得有些虚弱。他现在大脑因为过于震惊而紊乱，各色毫无逻辑的想法轻飘飘游走着，千言万语汇成一句：我叫的是个牛郎没错吧？

“你过来。”千手扉间的声音平静如死，波风水门歪了歪头，听话地走近，柔情款款，“准备开始浪漫之……”

“不是，你看这个。”千手扉间把他拽进电脑椅里，“你看这个！有什么想法！”他的声音已经无法抑制亢奋和期待。

波风水门两眼放空地盯着屏幕，十秒，二十秒，然后……“啊啊啊居然是CRIPR-Cas9项目么！”他兴奋大叫。

 

*

当时千手扉间正扶着电脑椅背，从波风水门的身后半弯腰，同样注视着屏幕。他和水门的脸庞挨得极近，下巴几乎搁在对方颈窝里——如果他意识到这点，大概会像一只被黄瓜伏击的猫，惊恐地一蹦三丈远，但那时他显然疏于防备，这么说吧，他彻底忘记了自己厌恶与人接触的怪癖，当他那素来波澜不惊的理念世界因棋逢对手而狂热激荡时。  
“……在控制genome-wide off target上，与其优化gRNA，不如专注于Cas9蛋白——”  
“哼，早就想到了。”  
千手扉间打断了他，傲慢而不耐。  
其实生怕对方看轻了自己。

水门并不气恼，他似乎还玩味地笑了一声，这令扉间顿生狐疑。老辣地飞出一记眼刀，却再次被免疫——对方一脸正直，专心致志目不斜视。由于阅读速度惊人，闪光的数据洪流在他湛蓝的虹膜上倾泻如瀑。  
似曾相识的一幕。是那部《坚强毅力忍传》，描写一群黑客潜行在浩瀚网络中，揭露恋童政客的犯罪事实、破坏生化公司的邪恶阴谋、挽救被极端组织绑架的飞机——这是它全部，也就是前三集的分集概述。他们自称“忍者”，谁也没见过他们的真容，包括在电视剧里，只给出那一双双倒映着代码流星雨的眼睛特写。同时剧组为了营造超现实感（主要是为了区分TM的究竟谁是谁的眼睛），给他们装备了五颜六色奇形怪状的美瞳。  
就算是忠实粉丝，千手扉间也得承认这有点傻冒。毕竟没有哪个正经程序员会戴美瞳（？  
不论如何，这种前卫的表现形式（大概率是剧组预算吃紧节省演员片酬的权宜之计），如实得到了它的市场反馈。

扉间挪开视线。凌晨两点，平层全景落地窗外，城市如弥望无际的黑暗之海，只有屏幕前沐浴着幽蓝微光的一隅是醒着的，像只仅仅能容纳他们的密闭小舟。扉间感到古怪的亲密。与天才过招的兴奋已经平复，现在的他有些倦怠，尤其当彼此长久地不做声，黑暗中就只剩下水门温软绵长的吐息，似海潮般周而复始。  
“通过点突变。”水门喃喃。  
“没错……”扉间心不在焉地应和着。  
水门似乎微微转动过椅子，但扉间迟钝地没有反应，直到对方亲了亲他的脸颊，“困了？”  
“嗯……”扉间懒洋洋地应道。

？？？  
千手扉间猛然攥紧扶手椅，脊背僵停。  
究竟什么时候挨得那么近？  
千手扉间像一只进退维谷的老虎，气急败坏地试图回想究竟何时掉进陷阱。但向来条分缕析的大脑有些浑浑噩噩的，以至于他不得不集中全部的理智克制自己，不要像个幼稚的小姑娘，伸手去摸自己被亲吻过的那侧脸。  
“困了么？”水门轻声哄劝。

困了=休息=上床=做/爱

“我不困。”千手扉间一字一顿地警惕答道。  
波风水门并未因他充满防御性的拒绝而受到打击，相反他以不可思议的亲昵，抬手抚上扉间的脸颊。他曲起大拇指，用指腹描摹着斜下飞的红色瘢痕，“这是什么。”他并不避讳，坦率地问。

伤痕早已愈合，那里的皮肉不知为何较别处要嫩点，也更敏感，被轻柔抚触，细微的麻痒刺激得扉间一哆嗦。他尴尬地想要甩脱，却像被制住三寸的蛇，动弹不得。  
“小时候被绑架过，缴纳赎金每迟5分钟就划一刀。”扉间轻描淡写。他厌烦谈论自己，更厌恶旁人提及他脸上的伤疤。但不知为何自己竟有问必答，还提供了不必要的信息，仿佛能以此取悦对方。他微感羞辱和恐慌。

“是么。我以为是特意纹的。”波风水门温和地答道。

“是的。”类似黔面，奴隶般的恶毒标记。

扉间气馁地闭上眼。他那时少年桀骜，眼高于顶，积仇积怨，皆不自知。落难后被面刺刀痕，不为别的，专为折辱他。  
“你误会了。”水门似乎与他挨得更近了，双手捧着他的脸，额头抵着额头。“我是说，这三刃锋芒，很适合你，像只威风凛凛的老虎，以为是你特意找人纹的。”他话音一转，“就是太凌厉了，让人贸然不敢近亲。”  
“正合我意。”千手扉间闷声嗫嚅。  
水门喜爱地轻笑，蜻蜓点水般啄了啄扉间的唇。

我的初吻。  
认证完毕。  
千手扉间双目啪！地圆睁。

水门似乎也被他剧烈的反应吓了一跳。面面相觑，一副想笑又清楚不该笑否则后果很严重的内伤神情，最终还是两眼盈盈一弯，“我真的……很开心。”  
“有什么好开心的！”他板着脸肃杀喝问。如果是他那群训练有素的实验员，此刻基本上已放弃求生，安详等死。  
但现实再次证明，波风水门不吃他那一套。他开朗地解释，“我开心自己有机会向你展示情爱的美好。”  
扉间立即纠正，“你只能给我提供性交的欣快感。任何掺杂情感的叙述都是缺乏职业道德和专业素养的。”  
这是千手扉间在今夜第一次提及他们的买卖关系，波风水门眼里的光芒晦暗了。“是我不知分寸。”他消沉地道歉。  
千手扉间突然有些于心不忍，他烦躁地咬紧牙关。  
对方迟迟没有动作，更令他不知所措。终于怒斥，“你在等什么。下一步！”  
“什么？”水门无辜地眨了眨眼，可怜兮兮地抬头。  
就当扉间绝望地以为自己还要说出更明确的指示时，就被一手搂住后腰，往前用力一拽。本来他站在水门椅子前，握着扶手半倾身与他说话。由于居高临下，又几乎半禁锢着对方，令他有自己掌控着权力的安全感。被一拉一拽，他重心不稳，狼狈地跨坐在水门大腿上。  
千手扉间感到一阵天旋地转，但很快他的后脑和背都被水门用手固定——一种正常人会称为拥抱的姿势，下一个吻，若即若离的摩擦和挨蹭，接触面压感不明显。接着水门用舌头舔了一下，湿滑温软，甜甜的。他两眼一黑，血全往下涌，立马硬了。水门的手往下探去，隔着略粗糙的牛仔裤摁揉着他的勃起。  
扉间顿时魂飞魄散。怎么直接就手淫了！他无暇收拾好自己纯情的处男心，水门已经探入舌头，舌吻令他头晕眼花，而水门修长的手已解开拉链，隔着纯棉内裤包裹住他的阴茎，灵巧地套弄。当他用指腹在他的龟头上打着旋时，兴奋的电流令扉间热血上涌两耳轰鸣……哪里来的电流……当然了神经信号是电信号……  
水门的拇指尖微微用力，揿入他的马眼。  
啊！！！！  
他猛地一哆嗦，射了。  
   
好一会他都浑浑噩噩地瘫软在水门身上，像只被电暖炉烤化的猫，浑身暖融融懒洋洋的。生平第一次，他高速运转的大脑当机了，射精的余韵像棉花糖的糖丝，被越拉越长，越拉越轻飘。这让他有些不安，他不习惯这种放松无力的感觉，但实在太舒服了……什么都不想，被人有力怀抱着，爱抚着头发。从相互接触的坚实光滑的胸膛，充满保护意味的搁在他肩背上的手臂的重量、鼻子闻到的干净旧衬衫的味道再到近在咫尺的柔暖呼吸，都让他陶醉得想要就此天长地久相拥。  
   
直到内裤里冷黏的精液流下大腿。  
贤者时间到。  
   
连初中生都不会被摸几下就射了。千手扉间渐渐缓过来，冷静而羞愧地想到。是时候找回威严了。他慢慢撑起身，手臂险些一软，竭力忽略了彼此紧密贴合的胸膛在分开时的不舍和灌入的寒冷空气。催乳素。千手扉间负隅顽抗地告诫自己。  
“扉间。”水门的声音更低沉，更醇厚。只是名字而已，却仿佛吐露什么私密的爱语；只是名字而已，扉间就想不管不顾地立刻依偎回他的怀抱。  
“别叫得那么色情。”扉间扫兴地板着脸，假装无动于衷。  
水门笑了一声，接着他抬起手，抚上扉间的胸膛，隔着衣物揉捏着他的乳头。  
怎么又那么突然！！！就不能循序渐进么？！  
   
水门的两指微微搓着他左胸的乳尖，像在旋转什么摁钮。而这摁钮显然是用来直接电击扉间大脑的……他的喘息一下支离破碎，几乎是呜咽着，乳头立即硬得像小硬石。又酸又痒的刺激令他焦躁地蜷缩起脚趾，阴茎又半勃起。  
“不要闹了！”他颤巍巍地呵斥。  
“不喜欢么？可明明扉间的乳头很敏感。”他诚恳地说，“我们也许可以试试乳夹。” 边说边实证地用指肚用力一掐扉间的乳头。扉间猛地弹起来。阴茎紧跟着一跳，马眼汩汩吐出清液。  
尽管十分不争气，但扉间的乳头的确较一般人更敏感……  
当水门隔着黑色高领衫舔弄吮吸着他的乳头时，他已经奄奄一息。布料情色地濡湿成深色，形状鲜明地紧裹着突起，紧接着被推到胸口以上，露出光裸的胸，被玩弄的乳头红肿挺立，源源不断的快乐几乎累积成痛苦，果然……乳头上……分布着密集的……神经末梢……正在进行自体实验的科学家死死仰起头，双眼无助紧闭，浑身震颤如离岸之鱼。依稀间听到水们略含笑意地说，“以前在学术会议上看到您就想那么做了，教授。”  
千手扉间教授，年芳而立，十几年来不改行头，黑色长袖高领直掐到脖子，寸肉不肯多露，以一张威名赫赫的俏丽死人脸和少白头横行学界。哪个苦逼学生喊他“教授”时不是如临大敌如丧考妣？床榻之间被人尊称师长，扉间为这不合时宜而恼羞成怒。  
但这话里面似乎明摆着水门身份的线索，他果然不是一个单纯的牛郎……他挑起眉，刚要进行逻辑思考，对方开始用手指在他的穴口打圈。  
   
难道……肛门口……也含有大量神经末梢么……  
它图什么啊……操！  
他只是被摸摸屁眼就又要射了。  
   
或是生来体质敏感，或是老房子着火，总之当波风水门以非人哉的耐心用润滑油将他扩张到能容纳三指时，他已经死去活来好几回了。  
水门的手指灵活又修长。想起来那个垃圾科幻剧里除了喜欢拍美瞳外就是黑客们的手指了，残影若飞，流畅敲击键盘，噼里啪啦如暴雨倾倒。如今慢条斯理有板有眼地摸索探刺，简直像他妈在做肠检。  
就在千手扉间处于又一波贤者时间（“这叫不应期！没有不应期人类就会做个没完！像只不停摁电击按钮摁到死的大鼠！”），他羞窘而烦躁地紧皱眉头，“快点。”水门的呼吸也有些轻急，“你的约括肌还没放松。”  
就在这时他擦到了某一点凸起。  
“额。”千手扉间受惊地打了个嗝。但他已经无暇尴尬，仅仅被手指抽插碾磨着就足以让他浑身抽搐眼冒金星前列腺液喷溅。朦胧沉浮神智不清时被人抱起放倒在躺椅上，他伸出双手紧搂住水门的颈项，穴口被什么更粗大炙烫的物体进入，褶皱被撑开，肠肉被推挤，不算痛，但很胀，他闷声哼着，费力地睁开眼睛。  
“带套了，别怕。”  
扉间严肃地点头。“我知道了。”  
   
然后在水门再次触碰到前列腺时，他的大脑彻底变成了不堪入目的大型性器官。快速而猛烈的抽插和刚才的耐心细致完全不同，每一次冲刺都直接撞向快感突起，连他的身体都被拖带得起伏，扉间感觉自己被巨浪席卷，在欲海中反复沉浮，他似乎在忘情叫喊着，但那无法让自己分心。直到另一次轰轰烈烈的高潮，射精持续了有一分多钟，到最后已如失禁般流出清液。  
他四肢百骸都沉重绵软，像被海浪冲上岸的尸体。攀援在同样射精的水门身上，两个人都在喘息。千手扉间仰起头盯着天花板，慢慢平息着。水门有一下没一下地吻着他的脖颈，他抬起手抚上对方的金发。  
过了会后他们又硬了，这回的欲望不似刚才那般如幻如狂，而是醉意熏熏的，蓝幽幽的光如水般将他们覆没，他们一起躺在波光粼粼的河底。灿金的发冰冷地流泻，扉间笨拙地抬手将挡在水门眼前的发丝拨开，露出他的眼睛，他的眼型其实很锋利，夜里边看，瞳色蓝得极深，似埋着冰川的海洋。只是与扉间对视时弯弯笑眼，似乎很喜欢的样子。映着扉间绯红的瞳仁，一刹如海棠照水，柔情万种。  
   
千手扉间的心脏顿时臌胀如气球，轻盈得叫人惴惴不安，好似他五岁到父亲同事的实验室，第一次触碰到玻璃皿，就有种明亮的预兆，自己将要得到什么。  
   
现在这种盲目的自信又将他捕获。他打算长期包养水门。钱当然不缺，多少钱都行，他都会眼睛不眨地当场结付。这大概是他第一次有“乱花钱”的冲动。如果花钱就能得到他……世上还有比这更简单更不假思索的事么？  
但他更期待将他纳入自己的科研队伍，他的天赋明亮如星辰，令扉间目眩神迷。扉间不知道自己过去怎么会从未耳闻他，以对方在生物领域——尤其是前沿研究的熟稔，绝非天资颖悟触类旁通可以解释。但无论如何在未来他们可以一起工作，一起去探索所有未尽的奇迹。这是扉间从未奢望过的一幕，有人与他比肩而立。  
   
下班后他们还能一起看《坚强毅力忍传》。  
然后做爱。抱在一起睡觉。  
完美。  
   
但与此同时他的心头又如千斤坠石，潇潇滚下无边深渊。  
有什么在他还没得到前就已丧失。  
   
一定有什么不对劲的地方。他想。这时水门给他端来了一杯水，他这才发现自己喉咙有多哑。水温不冷不烫，一如既往的周到。水里有一种熟悉的味道。究竟是什么，那本该是无味的，事实上却有点苦涩。他以前似乎也有过这样的感概。  
等到昏昏入睡时，黑暗中才闪过一丝灵光。  
是安眠药。  
   
大约三小时后千手扉间醒来了。  
被绑架后几年里他曾长期依赖安眠药入睡，之后因担心其对注意力和记忆力的影响而自行戒断——这不太容易，但千手扉间必须为全人类的进步珍重自己的大脑。  
尽管如此，他似乎对安眠药仍有一定耐药性。  
   
他睁开眼。万幸，他还在自己的房间里，周身干爽，腰腹酸痛，大脑仍残留着性爱过后懒洋洋的满足感。他半天都没动弹，只是躺在那儿，睁着眼睛。  
六点左右，天阴沉沉的，濛濛天光如清透的蛋清均匀涂抹在室内，白墙、白色家具、白色床单，白瓷杯，在暗影里静静陈列着，像个博物馆。扉间环顾着四周，第一次感到说不出的陌生。  
好像一场梦醒了一样。  
   
门缝里仍流泻着幽蓝的微光，还有蜜蜂般嗡嗡的声音。  
波风水门还没走。  
   
扉间光着脚走下床，重新套上他的黑色高领，还未消肿的敏感乳头和衣料摩擦时的刺麻令他不耐地皱起眉。但当他打点完毕，好歹重新找回了惯常的冷厉和自持。  
他最后看了一眼镜子，镜子里的人恶狠狠地瞪了回来。  
   
波风水门似乎不欣赏他的高领，不知从哪里翻出了扉间的大学纪念衫，又因为刚洗过澡没多久，头发上水汽未干，柔软地耷拉着，整个人显得清爽又稚嫩。他正百无聊赖地枕臂趴在电脑桌前，电脑设定了高速自动滚动，他盯着那些飞流直下的数据，不时打个哈欠。完全像个宿醉后又被迫早起赶论文的大学生。他甚至给自己泡了阿华田，连扉间都不知道自己家里还有这玩意。暖融融的巧克力香气从印着商家Logo的赠品红瓷杯里飘出来。千手扉痛苦地觉察到这一幕有多居家。他多希望水门早起是为了打那些傻瓜游戏，他知道有什么团战还是别的，得要准时上线，他痛哭流涕的学生曾悔不该当初地招认；而不是像现在这样轻车熟路地破解密码，调阅那些他从未发布过的核心研究成果。千手扉间一阵胆寒。  
   
“Ips细胞的再生医疗临床应用已经到这个地步了么……”他自言自语，笑起来，“简直像那个谁——”  
“蜥蜴博士。”千手扉间阴测测地提示。  
“对哦！……哦。”  
波风水门呆呆地歪转过头，一眨不眨的眼里倒映着千手扉间木无表情的冷酷面孔。  
接着他迅速坐直了，干笑，“早安。你醒得好早。”他尴尬又不失礼貌地小声问好。  
   
比你预想得要早么？千手扉间想要厉声讽刺，但他太累了。他痛恨谎言和背叛。他不想再跟他废话了。他扬扬下巴，指了指电脑屏幕，“一目了然，你不需要解释。”  
 “我没有拷走或上传任何文件。”水门立即说， “我只是在……”他迟疑不定，似乎在现编什么借口，紧接着词穷了。  
   
扉间死死地盯着他，太阳穴砰砰直跳。水门并没有为他眼里的愤怒尖刻而畏缩。相反他以不可思议的厚颜无耻，坦率地与他对视。他的蓝色眼睛里冷定而淡漠，现在扉间清晰地看到海面下的冰山有多庞大。  
   
扉间的声音仍然沙哑，“你走吧。如果你泄露这些研究成果，我会找到你的，或者你背后的任何机构。”  
水门颔首。“谢谢您的宽容。”他从容地起身，还像初见时，优雅得像只狩猎者。  
   
扉间死死伫立在原地，垂着头不去看他。  
“最后一个问题。”  
“请。”水门彬彬有礼。  
   
“你真的喜欢《坚强毅力忍传》么？”  
抑或是对他的喜好进行调查后才量身打造出那个可笑的艺名，火之意志继承者·金色闪光·华丽忍者·波风水门。  
   
“是真的喜欢。”他简略地说，他的声音很平板，扉间不知道他有没有在撒谎。但似乎没有撒谎的必要了。  
“你不配自称为火之意志继承者。”  
长久的缄默。等水门再开口时，他的语调中饱含着异样的情感。“很高兴您认可它的理念，扉间先生。”  
   
在大门关上前。扉间清清楚楚地听到他说：  
 “也很高兴，您喜欢我们的故事。”  
   
   
【尾声】  
《坚强毅力忍传》，描写一群黑客潜行在浩瀚网络中，他们法外执法，自称忍者，在第二集里，他们破坏了生化公司的邪恶阴谋……  
没错，千手扉间掌管着一家生命科学巨头公司，他确实暗中进行了一些研究，人体克隆、动物核细胞移植……他当然不会像那种漫画里的愚蠢反派那样动辄毁灭人类，只是伦理委员会太烦人了。他不想被那些漫长的名词扯皮阻挠脚步。  
   
但他确实很可疑。  
那个惊鸿一现的男人应该是来审核这些实验是否潜藏着什么毁灭人类的阴谋。  
   
介于千手扉间采取了最强力的防黑客手段：不联网，本地储存。他不得不亲自来一趟。  
但那不是说他非得要假扮成牛郎，非得跟他做，非得柔情款款地呼唤着扉间的名字，好像他爱他似的。  
   
扉间确信自己再次触碰到了那个培养皿，它看似隔阂如一堵无机质的墙，但菌落正在里面茁壮成长。在不久的将来，他会做一些事，他已经有了好几个点子。不用毁灭人类那么兴师动众，但足以让他们再次将他识别为威胁。  
   
然后他会再来找他的。  
   
   
   
 


End file.
